Wells drilled for hydrocarbon production may be completed by lining an inner surface of a wellbore with casing (also referred to as pipe or tubulars) of an impervious material, such as steel. A cased wellbore may improve control of pressure in the wellbore and direct the flow of liquids along the wellbore. For safety and environmental reasons, structural integrity of the casing is important.
During the life of a well, the casing is subject to degradation, for example due to corrosion and mechanical stress. Regular inspection and monitoring of the integrity of the casing may identify, before a failure event, when replacement or repair of the casing is necessary. Casing inspection is often performed using wireline-deployed tools capturing magnetic flux leakage (MFL) measurements or eddy current (EC) measurements that may be analyzed to provide an indication of testing integrity.